The present disclosure relates to image correction, and more specifically, to image color correction in electronic displays.
Electronic displays may provide a visual representation of data received from an image source, such as a computer, external to the display. Wired connections may be used to communicate and transfer data between the display and the computer. In some instances, the connection between the computer and the display may be unreliable and data transmitted may not be successfully received by the display. As a result, the display may present an incorrect representation of the data which may affect a user's ability to read and understand displayed images.